Portable electronic devices, such as portable communication devices, are known to be attached by clips or holsters to apparel such as, for example, waist belts worn by users. When attached in this manner, a user may wish to detach a portable electronic device when use of the device is desired.
In some instances, a portable electronic device requires different positions when attached to a user's apparel. For example, a display of a portable electronic device needs to be positioned such that a user can read information displayed. Different positions for a portable electronic device can be provided with a rotatable clip. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,031 describes a rotatable clip with a locking structure to engage a cleat that is assembled and attached to a portable electronic device. However, the portable electronic device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,031 has to be oriented at a single specific position in order for the clip to engage the cleat and is lockable only at one position when thus engaged. Orienting the device to that single specific position can be a problem when the user is in a hurry and wants to quickly attach it to the clip. It would therefore be advantageous if a user could attach or detach the device by a simple procedure without having to consider its orientation or even without looking at the relative position of the clip or the device. Also known are belt clips that use a guide for guiding a spigot into a socket. When the spigot is in the socket for such belt clips, a simple lock maintains the spigot in the socket such that a portable electronic device associated with the spigot can freely rotate.